El palacio de nieve: Hajime's Himitsu
by PinkSiren
Summary: [Cap. 2: La princesa rebelde] Hajime es un niño solitario al que le toco crecer dentro de una familia poderosa pero distante, varios años después su precipitado rumbo por la vida lo llevará a conocer a los hombres del Shinsengumi y quien sabe, tal vez el amor lo espere también.
1. La bufanda de Hajime

**Disclaimer: Tanto Hakuoki como sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente T-T) sin embargo armare mi propia versión de algun personaje femenino.**

* * *

**Notas iniciales: ¡Hola a todos! ^o^ esta historia surgio gracias a mi loca imaginación y mil preguntas por responder sobre Saito :3 no se centra sólo en su infancia sino también su llegada al Shinsengumi (drama, drama y romance!)y... no les cuento mas :P espero lo disfruten S2 y me dejen muchos reviews :D love yah~**

* * *

**El palacio de nieve: Hajime's Himitsu**

**Capítulo 1: La bufanda de Hajime**

* * *

La familia del pequeño Hajime era una de las más prósperas de Kyoto, su padre, Takeshi Goketsu era un poderoso Daimyo, famoso consejero del Shogun así como el capitán de su ejército.

Goketsu-San, era una persona exigente, anteponía la razón a los sentimientos, su vida militar y política era más importante que su propia familia y por supuesto nadie podía ganarle en cuanto a manejar una espada, él era el mejor.

La madre de Hajime, Miyuki-San, era la mujer más dulce que pudiera existir, era la primogénita de la familia Saito y no está de más decir que su matrimonio fue concertado al nacer, algo muy tradicional entre los nobles, a pesar de que su vida como esposa de un Daimyo nunca fue fácil jamás dejo decaer su espíritu bondadoso. Takeshi-San no era una persona sencilla y mucho menos alguien que pudiera transmitir amor, sin embargo ambos tenían dos hermosos hijos: Ichiro y Hajime.

Ichiro, era el hijo mayor, el orgullo de su padre y su sucesor. El parecido entre ambos no era sólo al nivel de personalidad sino que físicamente eran como dos gotas de agua.

Hajime, en cambio tuvo la mala suerte de ser igual a su madre, la cual era una frase frecuentemente utilizada por Goketsu-San. Él solía recordarle a menudo que jamás sería merecedor de llevar su honorable apellido.

Miyuki-San siempre protegió al menor de sus hijos, hizo en cuanto pudo para salvar el corazón del pequeño de las garras de su padre, pero no lo logró por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Hajime cumplió cinco años, Goketsu-San ordenó trasladar a su hijo a una instancia alejada de la principal, donde según él lo convertirían en un hombre, lejos de la mirada sobreprotectora de su madre.

A pesar de la corta edad del pequeño, comprendía lo solitaria que era su vida, su única compañera era su espada, la misma que usaba todos los días para entrenar arduamente, su maestro, el cual fue enviado por su padre con el propósito de verlo fracasar, no era el mejor espadachín del mundo, sin embargo lo que Takeshi-San no sabía era que había enviado una persona muy noble y sabia para guiar al menor.

Miyuki-San iba a visitar a su pequeño en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad, a pesar de la prohibición de su esposo, ella haría lo imposible por ver a su hijo.

* * *

Habían pasado seis años y en ese tiempo Hajime había dominado todas las enseñanzas de su maestro en cuanto al arte de manejar una espada, la senda del guerrero, literatura y escritura. Ocasionalmente, cuando habían reuniones de extrema importancia le ordenaban regresar a la instancia principal, él odiaba esos momentos a pesar de que era la única forma de saber de su madre y hermano.

Esta vez la reunión era para celebrar el compromiso de Ichiro, quien para esa época ya tenía 15 años, con la hija menor del Shogun. Cuando el festejo terminó, Miyuki-San organizó un encuentro secreto con el menor de sus hijos, pues quería entregarle un cofre que contenía el tesoro más preciado de su familia, éste estaba envuelto en una larga tela blanca.

Lamentablemente fueron descubiertos por Ichiro, quien a pesar de los ruegos de su madre corrió a informar a su padre lo sucedido.

Los subordinados del jefe de la estancia capturaron a Hajime y a Miyuki-San para que éstos no tengan la oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Mujer! ¡Te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes!- Alzó la voz un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada autoritaria

-Lo siento, Goketsu-San fue mi culpa- Sollozaba Miyuki mientras se colocaba delante de Hajime para protegerlo

-Jamás volverás a ver a éste débil hijo tuyo ¡Enciérrenla donde jamás pueda ver la luz del sol!- Sentenció el hombre sin ninguna clase de remordimiento

-Por favor Goketsu-San, sienta piedad de la madre de sus hijos- Rogaba desconsoladamente Miyuki mientras se colocaba de rodillas frente a su esposo

-¡Llévensela!- Gritó el líder de los Goketsu tras patearla para pasar sobre ella

-No lo permitiré…- Sentenció Hajime colocándose frente a su padre

-¡Pequeño inútil! ¿Intentas desafiarme?- Cuestionó el hombre mientras sonreía con sarcasmo

El padre de Hajime ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes traer dos katanas, padre e hijo tendrían una batalla.

El menor de los Goketsu tomó la espada con ambas manos y apuntó hacia su padre, ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro y tras un certero corte uno de los dos cayó al suelo.

-¿Viste eso mujer? De no ser por tí, tu pusilánime hijo aún viviría-

Los sollozos de la madre resonaron en toda la habitación mientras era arrastrada a su celda, el padre había apuntado a matar, directamente sobre el cuello de Hajime.

Había sangre en el suelo, sin embargo Goketsu-San subestimó la agilidad de su hijo, quien esquivo la muerte con un pequeño movimiento, el corte sólo era superficial. Por supuesto que, el padre en toda su vanidad y orgullo jamás hubiera imagino que su hijo sobreviviría a tal ataque.

El niño permanecía allí, sin mover un solo músculo pero consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Señor, encontramos esto en las manos de Miyuki-San- Dijo uno de los sirvientes entregando el cofre envuelto al hombre de mirada altiva

El líder de los Goketsu tomó el objeto en sus manos tras tirar la tela que lo envolvía al suelo, al abrirlo y ver su contenido sonrió para sí abandonando el lugar.

* * *

Al percatarse que la habitación había sido abandonada, el niño se puso de pie con dificultad mientras su pequeña mano intentaba detener la sangre que corría a través de su cuello, recogió la tela que yacía en el suelo y cubrió con ella su herida. Había encontrado el tesoro más preciado de la familia de su madre, pues de ahora en adelante él sería Saito Hajime.

No fue difícil para él escapar de la estancia de su padre, pues todos lo creían muerto, excepto su maestro, quien al escuchar lo sucedido lo buscó desesperadamente hasta encontrarlo, curo la herida y volvió a envolverla en la larga tela blanca, finalmente le entregó el dinero que le pertenecía por parte de la familia de su madre pues sabía que Hajime jamás podría volver.

* * *

Varios meses pasaron desde aquel incidente, el invierno había llegado nuevamente a saludarlo y traía consigo frías capas de nieve. Cada vez que este fenómeno ocurría el observaba los copos caer con nostalgia pues el nombre de su madre, Miyuki tenía los prefijos "Mi" (bella) y "Yuki" (nieve).

A pesar de que caminaba sin rumbo buscando nuevos rivales para probar su fuerza, su pequeño cuerpo de 11 años no resistía los golpes como el deseaba, aquella noche durmió en la interperie de un hermoso campo. La mañana llegó rápidamente y los verdes pastizales se habían transformado en un blanco sendero.

-¿Estas perdido?- Cuestionó con preocupación una niña de ojos marrones

-No- Respondió Hajime mientras sus ojos azules le dedicaban una gélida mirada

La pequeña sonrió tímidamente mientras parecía buscar algo alrededor, tomó un puñado de nieve, un par de hojas y dos pequeños frutos silvestres, al final acercó su creación a Hajime.

-Es un conejo de nieve- Dijo la menor mientras extendía sus brazos -Es para tí-

Hajime se quedó congelado unos segundos y por inercia extendió sus brazos para recibir la curiosa creación de la niña, las manos de ambos rozaron con suavidad sin saber que muchos años despúes sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.

* * *

**Notas finales: Eso es todo por hoy! T-T lo sé, pobre Hajime~ es el trágico comenzar de muchas cosas locas que pasaran después xD cuantos triángulos y enredos esperan! en fin~ gracias por leer S2 espero sus reviews :D**


	2. La princesa rebelde

**El palacio de nieve: Hajime's Himitsu**

**Capítulo 2: La princesa rebelde**

* * *

Siempre supe cuál era mi destino como la última mujer oni de mi clan pero ello no significa que me resignara a ser la feliz esposa de un hombre que jamás he visto.

Desde pequeña me enseñaron todo lo necesario para ser una digna sucesora de los Yukimura y como consecuencia herede la reliquia de mi familia, no puedo decir que soy la mejor espadachín pero soy buena usando "mis poderes."

Desde los 5 años intenté huir de casa incontables veces pero jamás logre traspasar las fronteras del territorio de mi clan.

Suelen llamarme "la princesa rebelde" tengo una fama ganada por rechazar a cada uno de los jóvenes oni con los cuales han intentado arreglar un matrimonio, cuento con la suerte de tener un padre que preferiría morir a verme infeliz, tal vez suene engreído pero soy afortunada.

Al levantarme por la mañana escucho siempre el mismo sermón: Debes elegir un esposo, nuestra raza cuenta contigo para seguir existiendo. No lo tomen a mal pero quiero casarme por amor, no por obligación y mi padre está enterado de ello, lo mejor es que me apoya.

Existe un hombre llamado Yukimura Kodou, es un oni que ha dedicado su vida a la investigación, mi padre tiene plena confianza en él porque es su hermano. Ambos están envueltos en un nuevo proyecto llamado "Ochimizu". Sólo los onis de alto rango saben de su existencia.

Mi padre decidió apoyar la investigación de una poción que pueda transformar simples mortales en onis, por la sencilla razón de no querer dejar sobre los hombros de su hija la responsabilidad de procrear una nueva generación. Cuando otros clanes se enteraron de ello se sintieron insultados y hemos ganado muchos enemigos.

La razón del proyecto es transformar mujeres humanas en onis, esa creación llevara el nombre de Rasetsu, descuiden jamás permitiría que transformen mujeres inocentes por esta "princesa caprichosa."

Hoy he tomado la decisión de casarme con el oni del clan que mi padre decida, de todas formas jamás podría conocer el amor encerrada en este lugar, me siento infeliz pero a veces hay responsabilidades de las que no se pueden escapar, a pesar de que lo intente muchas veces, es imposible.

_-¿Padre?-_

_-Hija mía, llegas en el momento indicado-_

_-¿Qué sucedió?-_

_-Hemos creado dos Rasetsu en perfectas condiciones-_

_-Pero,_ me_ prometiste que no lo harías-_

_-Descuida, eran mujeres humanas con alguna enfermedad incurable de no ser por el Ochimizu ahora estarían muertas-_

_-Eso no justifica lo que has hecho-_

_-Es muy tarde para arrepentirse, sus nombres son Yumiko y Maki pronto las conocerás ahora son parte de nuestro clan-_

_-¿Esto lo cambia todo, verdad?-_

_-Así es-_ Respondió una voz masculina

_-¿Quién eres?-_ Cuestionó mi padre sin perder la calma

_-Me presentare, mi nombre es Kazuo Seiryo-_ Dijo el corpulento sujeto tras hacer una reverencia _–No puedo permitir que el proyecto Ochimizo continue y he sido mandado con ese fin-_

_-¿Qué es ese olor?-_ Pregunté mientras cubría mi nariz

-_Todo el lugar será quemado y usted tendrá que venir conmigo-_ Respondió el recién llegado

_-Chizuru, toma el kodachi y huye, yo me encargare de todo-_ Ordenó mi padre mientras tomaba su espada

_-Pero, no puedo dejarte aquí yo peleare contigo-_

_-¿A caso dudas que tu padre pueda vencerlo?-_

_-No lo dudo…-_

_-¡Vete!-_

* * *

Corrí lo más rápido que pude con lágrimas en los ojos mientras observaba el lugar que me vio crecer ser comido por las llamas, tome el kodachi de mi familia y corrí al establo por un caballo.

El territorio de los Yukimura era demasiado extenso, gracias al bosque que rodeaba el lugar sin embargo el fuego se había extendido rápidamente y la rama de un árbol cayó sobre mí provocando que el animal se asuste y me bote.

Al reaccionar de la caída me puse de pie, y seguí caminando para escapar del fuego, no se cuantas horas pasaron hasta que llegue a una ciudad, las calles estaban oscuras y desoladas.

Una sombra se acercaba a los lejos, intente esconderme cerca de unos barriles pero ya había sido vista.

_-Se parece un oni…-_ susurré pensativa mientras observaba la sombra transformarse en un hombre con cabellos blancos y mirada enrojecida

El hombre emitió unos extraños sonidos y saltó sobre mí, una espada atravesó su cabeza antes de que lograra hacerme daño.

La luz de la luna emitia un brillo especial sobre los cabellos de la persona que de alguna forma me había salvado, sentí su gélida mirada azulada analizándome cuidadosamente. Luego de agitar su espada la guardo rápidamente.

_-Hajime-Kun siempre tomas la parte divertida del trabajo…-_ Se quejaba un joven de ojos verdes

Mi padre siempre me dijo que debíamos mantenernos alejados de los humanos, pues no conocían nuestra existencia y podía ser peligroso… para ellos pero no tenía otra opción, de todas formas éste sería el último lugar donde un oni me buscaría.

_-Lo siento…-_ susurró una voz apenas audible

Sentí una ligera presión en el cuello y lentamente todos mis músculos dejaron de funcionar hasta que mis ojos terminaron por cerrarse.

* * *

**Hello ~ :3 les dejo el segundo cap de ésta historia 0.0 por alguna razón esta avanzando lentamente xD pero pronto llegará a la parte interesante ;D gracias por leer S2 y buena suerte!**


End file.
